We
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Song: Joy Williams, We. Set in future.


**AN: Yo. I heard this song, and I was like, AWESOME! So now, i got a one-shot. Set in the future. Sort of about Jordan, Haley, and Zachary Truscott.  
Haley-17  
Jordan-15  
Zachary-14**

**Disclamier: I only own the peopless you do nott knoww.**

_She's independent and beautiful  
Wish I could be like her  
She's got the girls and the boys  
So wrapped around her finger  
Rumor is she's some kind of dream  
Nobody knows she cries herself to sleep _

Jordan Truscott stopped by her older sister's bedroom door, listening carefully, trying to get bits and pieces of the phone conversation the older girl was having.

"Yeah, I gotta go Lizzie, I'll talk to you tomorrow" Haley spoke, and Jordan rolled her eyes. Of course she was talking to her girlfriend. Jordan then sank down to where she was sitting up against the wall and sighed.

Her sister was way too perfect.

Her eyes widened when she heard Haley start to sob as quietly as she could into her pillow. Jordan stood up slowly and opened the bedroom door, and Haley's head snapped up.

"What do you want?!" she yelled, and Jordan flinched a little and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

She walked over to her older sister and layed down next to her, wrapping her arms around her, and sighing as Haley buried her face in her neck.

"Why are you being so nice to me, I was just really, really, mean to you" Haley mumbled.

"Cause you're my sister, and I don't like it when my older sister cries, it makes me seem like the strong one in this family" Jordan said, and Haley laughed a little.

_We are not that different from each other  
We just want somebody to discover  
Who we really are when we drop our guard  
That love has gotta start with you and me  
We _

The next morning, Haley woke up, and groaned and got up and walked downstairs, looking to figure out where Jordan had disappeared to. She saw her laying on the couch, her head in Raina's lap.

Jordan looked up and smiled faintly, before laying her head back down, trying to get back to sleep.

Haley couldn't help the smile that formed on her face either. All this time, she thought having a little sister was bad.

_He's on the top of the social scene  
He's stylish cool and clever  
He's got a cool attitude that screams  
He's got it all together _

Zachary Truscott high-fived one of the boys on the football team, not really knowing his name.

He smirked and pointed at a girl he didn't know, who automaticly waved and gave him a dazziling smile, causing him to smile back and run his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair.

_You'd think he's addicted to himself  
But he wishes he could be someone else _

Zach threw his backpack at the wall of his living room, getting a worried glance from Haley, who had gotten home moments before him.

"Hey Zachy, what's going on?" she asked, an eyebrow raised as Zach didn't respond, but stormed upstairs, before stopping at the top and look back down at his older sister.

"Have you ever wanted to be someone else?" he asked, and Haley smiled.

"Yeah, a lot of the time" she replied, and Zach sighed and slammed his bedroom door.

_We are not that different from each other  
We just want somebody to discover  
Who we really are when we drop our guard  
That love has gotta start with you and me _

_We've gotta come together  
Oh You know you never ever have to be alone  
You've got a hand to hold _

"Hey Zach?" Haley's voice rang through the quiet of the room, and the young boys head snapped up, and he mumbled something under his breath, but Haley decided to ignore it.

"Listen Zach, you may not want to tell me what's wrong, but Jordan helped me out yesterday night, so why don't I return the favor?" she asked, and was surprised when Zach launched himself forward and hugged her tightly.

_Yeah Lalala Oh Oh Oh_

We are not that different from each other  
We just want somebody to discover  
Who we really are when we drop our guard  
That love has gotta start with you and me  
We Oh Oh And We And We You and me We  
We've gotta come together

"I love you Hales, you're an amazing big sister" Zach mumbled into Haley's shoulder, causing the older girl to laugh a little. "Zach, I haven't done anything but hug you" she said.

"Still" Zach mumbled, his arms wrapped tightly around Haley.

"Hey there!" Jordan yelled, charging into the room, jumping on the bed and tackiling Zach, causing the boy to laugh.

"See, Jordan knows how to make ya laugh when you need it" Haley said, and Zach smiled and wrapped one of his arms around each of his sisters, smiling brightly.

**AN: It's not the best in the world, but I liked it.**


End file.
